Love in a Fairy Tale
by NierielNine
Summary: My Love for you will always grow, Til the day we say I do, I will never stop saying I love you, My Love for you will never die.  Alice X Everyone Fanfiction ON HIATUS - TO BE CONTINUED WHENEVER
1. Who was the sadist All Along?

**I know I really should work on Revenge Too Sweet, but hey, It's hard thinking of ideas for that fan-fiction. So, basically just another series of Alice X Everyone Fan-Fic., my style. I'll try to get out the mini-stories in this order : Hatter Mansion, Circus (Oh Yes), Amusement Park, Clock Tower, and The Hearts Castle (No Offense, I love Ace, but Vivaldi & Peter aren't very . . . lovable to me).  
Then, if I decide to redo some or make doubles, I will. For now though, enjoy, and if any ideas pop up for Revenge TS, I'd love to know!  
Story is set in The Joker Game, Yes. (So, There is Pierce, Gray, and Joker)  
I do not own HnKnA, in any way.**

* * *

_Couple Pairing : Alice X Blood (Because Guess What? Boss goes first)_

_"Who was the sadist all along?"_

* * *

This was the last time.

She couldn't handle how ignorant Blood was. Sure, he looked fine on the outside, but : "It's what is on the inside, that counts," and obviously all that was on the inside of that Hatter was only rude comments. Directed all toward Alice.

She growled and tore small ruler in her hands, for the 5th time. Julius and Gray stared at her in awe, while Nightmare chuckled at her inner thoughts.

"Someone's mad," Gray looked sympathetic, then glared at Nightmare.

"...," Was all Julius had to say. Alice looked at the plastic, 2-pieced ruler ripped in half by pure strengh in her hands. She sighed, and put the pieces on the desk and sank into a chair. "Yeah, I am," She stared at the table, then quickly looked up at the 3 men, "But I have a good reason, I mean it's not like I wanted to break . . . Oh whatever." A red tint covered her face.

"Oh _Alice_," Nightmare started, empathizing on her name which made Alice send a few bad thoughts toward his way, "Will you go to the Ball?"

She froze in place, then her face turned into a rainbow of colors. First white, then red, then red for anger, and then white again. '_Amusing_' thought Gray, then, realized that what he just said sounded _very _wrong, and excused himself while dragging Nightmare back to his office; A trailing "_Nooo__!_" disappeared from earshot.

Alice turned on her heels, "I'm going to go out for a walk," she said, almost robotically, and walked out the door.

* * *

Alice woke up, smelling roses and sweet tea.

'_Ugh_,' She groaned and sat up. '_Wait _. . . , _I sat up?_' She opened her eyes and looked around, seeing that she was in a total black bed - Covers and all - and around the room were an assortment of papers, vases filled to the brim with live flowers, and a desk with a famous hat on the desk and the cane, leaning over the side.

'_Oh god_.'

Alice knew where she was, the place she had dreaded coming to. She shut her eyes tight, wishing, no, hoping, that she wasn't where she thought she was. But someone had screwed her over - as usual - and the Hatter himself walked in.

"How kind of you to visit." He smirked.

"I didn't come here by will."

"Sure."

He walked up to her bedside and sat down, looking serious then asked Alice : "Why don't you love me?" Alice looked like she was just punched in the face, "Because first of all you strangled me,"

"Tough Love . . .?"

"You called me . . . _names_,"

" . . . I don't know what to say to that."

"Also, you said you hated me (Or obviously showed it)."

"What a person says is not always true."

"..."

"I just want to love you, and vice versa. Please, be mine . . . Or even the other way around." A light blush appeared on his cheeks, which he tried to hide by turning his head, but Alice saw it all too well.

"Fine." She was willing to give him a chance, "But, I won't be yours," He looked up in surprise, "You're going to be mine." She smirked.

Alice leaned in for a kiss, softly and lightly; when Blood leaned in for more, she backed away and put a finger to his lips.

"Don't be a bad boy and disobey your master," a mischievous light shone in her eyes. Then, she got out of the bed and went back to the clock tower, leaving an awestruck Blood standing there.

He finally got his senses back and went to find Elliot, '_Seriously, Who was the sadist all along?' _He thought, scratching his head; awaiting Alice's next visit.

* * *

**If you saw the image of Blood blushing in - was it Joker? - one of the otome games, you will know where I got inspiration to write this. Is Blood too OoC? I tried to make him a little cuter, but not go over his usual . . . personality. I'll do Elliot next, then one chapter for each of the twins. I had fun writing this, none-the-less.**

**Enjoy! And if you liked it, comment!  
**

**(P.S.: Changed My Nickname for the First time, so don't get confused~!)  
**


	2. I hate Chocolate

**Seeing as my Blood X Alice was a success, I'm getting a like, mind burst for Elliot's!  
(And that's good)**

**I don't own HnKnA, in any way.**

**

* * *

**

_Elliot X Alice_

_"I, of all people, hate chocolate. Of course, I wasn't going to tell Alice that."

* * *

_

She sat at the table, 2 boys were wolfing their food down, one was yelling at said boys and eating carrot cake, the last man was staring at her with a smirk. Alice set her tea cup down with a bang, "I should be going back to the Clock Tower now," she began to walk toward the gate, then sucking in her anger, "Thank you for inviting me _Blood_."

"Come anytime you want," was his answer.

Alice mumbled something about not coming back and walked on the trail back to the Clock Tower, unknown that someone - or something - was following her.

* * *

'_Lovely_,' Alice groaned. Upon arriving at the Clock Tower, she found out someone had forgot to leave the door unlocked. It was then she heard a rustle in the greenery behind her, she spun around; prepared for anything. (Besides the Hatter's Right Hand Man) So when Elliot's usual head popped out of the bushes, Alice's reaction went something like this :

"What the hell?" She covered her mouth because of the swear, it was _un-lady like _of her. She stared at Elliot for a while, and he did as well, "What are you doing here?" She finally asked.

"I wanted to see if you were alright . . . I mean, you looked sorta angry back there," He said, feeling a little stupid for revealing all of it a second later.

"I _was _angry," she said.

"Oh . . ."

"Now, I'm even more mad because I can't get into the Tower," She had a look of irritation on her face.

"Here, let me try," He look his gun and shot at the lock, effectively opening the door.

"Aren't they going to be in for a surprise when they come back," Alice said, sarcastically, but gladly stepped into the warmth of the Tower. She stared back at Elliot who seemed to want to follow Alice, but then got reluctant to. "Come in, there's not gonna be any monsters in here," Alice said, that warm smile reappeared on her face.

He blushed, "W-what? I know that!" Elliot stepped in, though still being very cautious, and followed Alice to her bedroom, where she promptly said, "Wait Here," and ran out the door.

Elliot almost had a nosebleed at the sight of where he was. The bed was white and lacy, along with a few light pink and green pillows; She had a desk piled which books (Which reminded him much about Blood) and one open to a page, a crimson ribbon marking it's place; The closet door was ajar and Elliot could see her night gown.

'_Gah!_' He screamed in his mind, Trying to get off what he was thinking about before.

At that moment, Alice came in with 2 plates of Chocolate Cake (You see where this is going?) and 2 cups of coffee. Elliot, of all people really hated chocolate, of course he wasn't going to tell Alice that anytime soon.

"Here you go," She smiled brightly, that it almost blinded Elliot. He eventually got his sight back and took the plate, eying the brown slice. Then, took the small spoon next to it and took a bite.

Bitter, Awful taste.

But he kept eating it until it was gone, and smiled back at Alice. Who finished her cake a little later. "I guess you should go back now," she said after a while. "Yeah, I guess so," He said, sadly.

They looked at each other, eyes locking in a silent conversation. Alice turned her head and blushed, but Elliot took his hand and turned it back toward him, and kissed her. After a few seconds, they parted :

"Does this mean I get to stay a little more?" Elliot asked.

Alice laughed, then nodded. While Elliot wasn't looking she touched her lips with her finger, '_It tasted like carrots!_'

* * *

**Mm, No special twist in this one like Blood's. God Darn it, Elliot's too innocent. But I have a good twist for the Twin's chapters! I'm pleased that people liked Blood being the Uke :D I'm gonna make one of the twins an adult and one of the twins a child, just not sure which one yet. But I know for a fact that Dee's going to go first, Lol.**

**Enjoy this bittersweet Elliot X Alice, and expect an Alice X Dee & Alice X Dum next! Anyways, I'm gonna go jazz up my profile~  
**


	3. Can't I be Jealous?

**Hehe, ran into a bust for Dum's chapter. Then thinking about this suddenly while taking a shower, I got my idea.  
**

**Pfft, Yes, the first one is Dum X Alice.  
I do not own anything.

* * *

**

_Alice X Dum_

_"So I'm jealous, does that amuse you?" -Dum  


* * *

_

"Haaaah," Dee and Dum were slouching on the two concrete pillars at the gate, "It's SO HOT!" They had already ripped (Or, "unbuttoned") open their shirts, revealing their sweating chests.

Fanning themselves with what they could find at the moment - Their hands - only seemed to make things worse.

"I could stand this if Alice was here," Dee said, getting all googly-eyed. Dum just grunted, feeling a twing of jealously in the pit of his stomach; Wishing he could out-rightly express his love for Alice as well. (D'aww, Look who's shy)

A rustle in the bushes startled the both of them, getting tense and placing a single hand on their axes laying on the ground nearby. A bush of brown hair contrasted from the usual green-ness that plants had, and a grinning Knight's face popped out; On his head was a small light yellow bird, chirping nervously.

"Stupid Knight," Dum mumbled; Dee nodded in agreement, then collapsed again. A stomping noise could be heard behind Ace, "Ace! You got lost AGAIN?"

"Hehe, Sorry. Looks like we're at the Mansion," He did his usual Cheshire like grin and laughed. "Ugh," Alice walked up, standing next to Ace; Then noticed the twins. She covered her eyes and most of her face, already stained with red. "Dee? Dum?"

"What?" They said in unison, then started at Alice; They fumbled to put their clothes on. "A-Alice. . ., Why are you here?" Dee asked nervously. "Who cares," Dum said, "I'm just glad she's here," He grinned at her; Triggering another blush. Alice stepped out of the bushes carefully, (But not carefully enough) but her dress snagged onto a small sharp branch and she toppled over, face first.

"Well that was uncalled for," Ace looked both amused and sympathetic.

Dee rushed to ease Alice up while Dum was still sitting there, his mind processing the spontaneous scene in front of him. Just as Dee had Alice by the hand and was helping her off; Dusting the pebbles and things of that sorta off of her apron, Dum burst into laughter.

While the other 3 just stared at the shorted haired twin, clutching his stomach, Elliot stormed up. "I knew it was one of _you _being loud!" He glared accusingly at Dum, who had taken a short while to stop his actions and stare at the fuming "hare."

"Oh, hey stupid Hare. What're you doing here?"

"I. Am. Not. A. Hare." Elliot growled, his words lined with venom.

"Fine, _Rabbit_."

Elliot began to shoot randomly at Dum; Who ran around, dodging every bullet successfully. Dee got out of his trance and faced Alice, "This is going to take a while . . .," Alice looked up and nodded slowly, the words in her mind yet to reach her mouth.

"I should probably go, as fun as this seems," Ace scratched his head and started off in a random direction.

The last scene that Dum saw before a bullet whizzed by his chest - burning him effectively - was Dee, hand in hand with Alice. His arm across her back, hand resting at her waist; A light pink on both of their cheeks as they laughing and walked off into the distance.

* * *

Dum woke up in a cold sweat.

He was in his room, one separate from Dee's when they had decided on not being the same old "Tweedle Twins." (A/N: Referring to how they changed their hairstyles. 1 Long, 1 short)

His mind wandered from thinking about how red his room looked, to Dee, which made him remember the scene before he passed out. Wait, _passed out?_ He struggled to remember what had happened.

He pissed off the rabbit, he got angry as usual and began shooting, _that _scene, and I got shot in the . . .

Dum moved his hand up to his chest where he felt - and saw then - that several bandages were wrapped around his upper body. '_Stupid Hare_,' He struggled to get up, but was rewarded with a stinging pain. He tried various times before he gave up and laid there, until a silent, barely audible creak sounded, meaning someone - or something - had just opened his door.

He turned his head to the side as much as he could in his current position, facing the door, and saw a familiar brunette.

"Alice," He mouthed.

"Hi Dum," In her hand she held a tray, filled with foods, tea, and an assortment of snacks. "Oh, Hi," Dum unconsciously eyed the tray, "Is that for me?" He asked; Bringing his face up, locking his red eyes with Alice's green ones.

"Who else would it be for?" She scoffed a little, "You think I would walk into someone else's room with a tray full of food to mock them?"

"Nah," Dum said, taking a closer look, he saw a chocolate cake and drooled a little. She walked closer and set down - of course - the chocolate cake first, following with a cup of hot Jasmine Tea. "Yum." Was all Dum had to say before digging in. Then, his mind wandered to the subject about Dee and Alice; Making him as a question he regretted.

"So," He managed between mouthfuls of chocolate, "What's your relationship with Dee?" He swallowed.

"H-huh?" She froze and blushed, then turned to him. '_I'd love the day when she'd blush because of me.' _Thought Dum, awaiting the answer. In the meantime, Alice seemed to recover somewhat.

"There's nothing between us, We're friends," She finished setting the last plate down on the stand, "Sounds like you're jealous."

"So I'm jealous, Does that amuse you?"

"Quite," Alice turned to face Dum, fidgeting, As if holding back something. Then she said in a small voice, or something that could be considered a whisper : "Dum, can I tell you a secret?"

"Hm? Yeah, Sure."

"Lean closer," She blushed a little more, "I want to make sure only you can hear it."

He pulled his ear as far as he could toward Alice, she then leaned in and gave him a soft, light kiss on the cheek; That seemed to burn Dum's skin. All he could do was sit there, mouth wide, while Alice fumbled to get out of the room. As if something in there was threatening to kill her.

Dum's face burst into a mad blush as he - ignoring the pain and best he could - ran out of the room and after Alice, whom he met at the gate. Chatting with his brother again. He ran up to her, surprising her a lot, and pulled her in for the most passionate kiss ever in Wonderland.

"I..." He breathed heavily, "Love you." He stared up at her and tried to grin, but all that showed was a lopsided smile.

Alice covered her mouth as tears streamed down her face, tears of joy. "I love you too."

* * *

**Gah, Longest one so far! Basically for Dee's I'm just gonna do the same story plot of this one, but from his angle~! What a Fluffy love, -Wipes away tear from eye-  
I must say, I always thought Dum was the "Badder" one of the two. If you have evidence to prove me wrong go right ahead, but you will never change my opinion! Sorry for the long delay, as always. I tried to work on this when I had time but I sorta. . . had none. Anyways, Enjoy!~**

**238 Hits and 117 Visitors? I love you guys (Insert a heart here because I can't make one)**

**Just noticed, this may have a total Shoujo spin to it, cause I'm also multi-tasking and reading a manga as well.  
Also want to note that - Even though I've already read it - I got my very own copy of Alice in the County of Hearts! Volume 1!**


	4. Cry, Cry the Pain Away

**Mm, Dee X Alice time!  
I Love My Friends, My Reviewers, and even Lurkers!**

**Well, Drawing in Pen has proved useful for once. I made an Eye-Patchless Female Joker.  
I fell in love all over again (With the drawing)  
Anyways Onto the Disclaimer and the awaited Fan-Fic! I do not own anything~Moo!**

**Some mild language, nothing too bad in my opinion.  
**

* * *

_Alice X Dee_

_He stood from behind, watching them silently; Wiping a small tear, stinging the corner of his eye.  
(Yes, This is going to be one of those sad Fan-Fictions)  


* * *

_

Damn, This day wasn't going well. He didn't get to see Alice once at least once before getting scolded by the Hare, It was hot, and he didn't have Alice here to make it better. Dee knew he sounded stubborn, but who cares? This was what he was always like; Sometimes it felt like he had multiple personalities, then he reminded himself that he had total control.

He looked over at Dum - Who was trying to cool himself down - and copied what he was doing; Fanning himself with a hand.

Typically, he knew that Dum was already grumpy about Alice not coming. The hare had only irritated him more. Dee smirked, Oh how he loved to be evil.

"I could stand this if Alice was here," He put on his best "in love" face. Dum grunted in reply but Dee knew him better than that. He turned over to his side - Facing away from Dum - and smirked in triumphant. Only turning around when he saw a familiar patch of light brown hair in the normally green bushes.

"Ace," He mouthed silently, though no one could particularly hear him. Glancing over at Dum, Dee followed his actions and sat up; Setting a hand on his axe. A red ribbon tied around the base to show that it was his.

Once he stuck his head out, the little bird on his head going wild, Dum sighed and called him a few names. One was loud enough for all, the others, not so well. Dee easily lost interest and even forgot for a little while that the Heart Knight was even there until a loud, shrill, but firm voice shouted behind him :

"Ace! You got lost AGAIN?"

_'Alice' _Dee thought, sitting up straight and buttoning his shirt up more than Dum's, but still left a few open. It _was _hot. Ace then piped up,

"Hehe, Sorry. Looks like we're at the Mansion," He smiled a smile close to Boris's - Dee's close friend, or should I say their? - If Dee didn't know better, He would've said the Knight was the Cheshire Cat.

She walked up, "Ugh," She groaned as she scraped a piece of mud of her shoes with a small, reluctant finger; Sticking her tongue out in disgust. Then noticed us, Dee could just imagine Alice screaming mentally and she covered her eyes and meekly said, "Dee? Dum?"

"What?" The twins said in unison. They both stared at Alice, then fumbled to put their clothes on, Dee of course, finishing first. "A-Alice. . ., Why are you here?" Dee asked nervously. He was actually pretty nervous, he wasn't expected a sneak attack like that. "Who cares," Dum said, "I'm just glad she's here," He grinned at her; Triggering another blush.

Alice stepped out of the bushes carefully, (But not carefully enough) but her dress snagged onto a small sharp branch and she toppled over, face first.

"Well that was uncalled for," Ace looked both amused and sympathetic. That face that Ace had at that point was enough to make Dee want to punch his face in, take his axe swing it around, and then stomp all over him. (I'm bad with violence)

Dee rushed to ease Alice up while Dum was still sitting there, his mind processing the spontaneous scene in front of him. Just as Dee had Alice by the hand and was helping her off; Dusting the pebbles and things of that sorta off of her apron, Dum burst into laughter. Another reason to fight his brother, he thought. Adding to his mental list of things his brother had done to piss him off miserably.

The Hare, then walked up. "I knew it was one of _you _being loud!" Dum stopped and stared. '_Oh great,_' Thought Dee, '_Knowing him, he's going to start a fight._'

"Oh, hey stupid Hare. What're you doing here?"

'_Yep, I knew it._' Dee decided to take Alice back to the clock tower, Whether Dum liked it or not. The fight continued and escalated :

"I. Am. Not. A. Hare." Elliot growled, his words lined with venom.

"Fine, _Rabbit_."

Elliot began to shoot randomly at Dum; Who ran around, dodging every bullet successfully. Dee took this as his chance and faced Alice, "This is going to take a while . . .," Alice looked up and nodded slowly, the words in her mind yet to reach her mouth.

"I should probably go, as fun as this seems," Ace scratched his head and started off in a random direction.

Dee took Alice's hand in his and turned around, walking and chatting with Alice.

The last scene that Dum saw before a bullet whizzed by his chest - burning him effectively - was Dee, hand in hand with Alice. His arm across her back, hand resting at her waist; A light pink on both of their cheeks as they laughing and walked off into the distance.

* * *

**Bold is what is happened on Dum's part. Regular is Dee's part. Just for cool-ness :D  
**

* * *

**_ -Dum woke up in a cold sweat. _**

Dee sat at the gate, staring at the usual place Dum would be in. Alice walked up a little later, saying she wanted to meet Dum. Being a gentleman, he let her through and directed her to his room.

**_ -He tried various times before he gave up and laid there, until a silent, barely audible creak sounded, meaning someone - or something - had just opened his door._**

As Dee walked back, he kicked a stone. He knew why Alice was there to see Dum, and not him. He just knew it.

**_ -"Hi Dum," In her hand she held a tray, filled with foods, tea, and an assortment of snacks. "Oh, Hi," Dum unconsciously eyed the tray, "Is that for me?" He asked; Bringing his face up, locking his red eyes with Alice's green ones._**

Back at the gate, Dee punched the brick towers on either side of the gate. Swearing. He fell down and sat, burying his face in his wrists, sad as a guy could be when rejected. But the tears didn't come out.

**_ -"So," He managed between mouthfuls of chocolate, "What's your relationship with Dee?" He swallowed._**

A frog hopped by, croaking it's song.

**_ -"Lean closer," She blushed a little more, "I want to make sure only you can hear it."_**

Dee cried. He did. Only choked sounds could be heard as he buried his face into his sleeves. Crying his heart out. He heard a clacking noise and stopped momentarily, Boss. "The young miss certainly enjoys stomping on our love, doesn't she?" It was just that phrase that made Dee continue his crying fit, Blood, this time did not scold him. Nor did he tell him to continue his job, he'd let this slide, the first time.

**Regular P.O.V.**

All he could do was sit there, mouth wide, while Alice fumbled to get out of the room. As if something in there was threatening to kill her.

Dum's face burst into a mad blush as he - ignoring the pain and best he could - ran out of the room and after Alice. Dee saw Alice run toward him - or at least toward to gate - at full speed. Stopping shortly to chat somewhat with him before spotting Dum running after her.

He ran up to her, surprising her a lot, and pulled her in for the most passionate kiss ever in Wonderland. Dee's heart hurt at seeing this, but he smiled gently.

"I..." He breathed heavily, "Love you." He stared up at her and tried to grin, but all that showed was a lopsided smile.

Alice covered her mouth as tears streamed down her face, tears of joy. "I love you too."

'_What a nice love,_' Dee thought, melancholic. As the 2 walked back to Dum's room, Dum stood from behind, Watching them silently; Wiping a small tear, stinging the corner of his eye.

* * *

**I'm so mean. Making Dum have Alice.**

**I almost cried writing this if not for the rock music I was playing.**

**A lot of repeated quotes from Dum's, but I did say it was going to be the same except from Dee's P.O.V.  
The Italics is hard to see, So I split it between paragraphs. Apparently my underline doesn't show. Hopefully the paragraphing helped.  
**

**Still thinking about which Joker to do first~! I like Black's Yandere-ness, but I love how White is sneaky like that. . .  
(I know, I'll do a Fan-Fic with all of them! *Jk Jk*)  
**


	5. Admit it, You Do Love Me

**Hah, Sorry about the long wait on Joker's part. I decided to do White first, because, you know I like saving the best for last. Oh wait.  
I also just remembered that the official season for the Mansion in Joker was Autumn, so. . . Let's pretend it was summer.**

**I do not own anything from HnKnA!

* * *

**

_Alice X White Joker_

_"Let me get this straight, I can love you all I want; but you won't admit you love me?"

* * *

_

Alice sat on the small stool, 2 kids - One covered in orange and one, blue - ran around her excitingly and a flurry of words spilled from their mouths. She tried to listen as intently as she could, taking in the fact that she of course, was in the Circus and didn't want to bump into a certain Ring Master anytime soon.

"And then, and then, Black-Sama cussed _a lot!" _The orange covered girl said, and the blue boy nodded in agreement. "It was _so _cool!" He added.

Alice would never in her lifetime know what made Wonderland's Residents like bloody murder so much, but she shook that fact off as that was just how they were born and raised, and that would always be a part of them. There was just one person who seemed to enjoy it, too much.

By now, you should've guessed it, The Jokers.

She didn't out-rightly say she hated them, she just disliked them. A lot. Sure they can be pretty sweet and handsome and, wait. . . _handsome?_ Alice blushed a little but quickly covered it up with her hand once the two children began to stare. Never in her time staying in Wonderland did she ever think Joker was . . . But anyways, she quickly denied the fact she had said that about him and tried to listen to the two children once more.

"Guess what White Nii-Chan did then?" The boy in blue questioned, a look of unexplained adrenaline on his face; Or at least what Alice could make out as his face.

"He told Black to give it up, but he didn't listen and then ran after the prisoner!"

"Mm," Was Alice's response. "Wait. . ." She cautiously realized, "Is the prisoner still loose?" The two kids nodded, and continued talking about how "awesome" it was that they had escaped their chores at the Circus.

"ARGH! GET BACK HERE YOU ****ER!" Black's voice could be heard in the distance, but felt more as if he was a few feet away. A faceless wearing rags that had the usual black and white stripped pattern of prisoners ran past her and pushed her out of the way. A faint "Sorry," could be heard as he passed.

"YOU!" He pointed an accusing finger at Alice, out-of-breath. "Why didn't you stop him?" Alice shrunk, scared. "U-uh. . ."

"Whatever, Stupid, I'll get him myself." He then ran off in the direction the previous man had ran. She heaved a sigh of relief and started off in the direction of the Clock Tower, or anywhere else but the Circus, when she was stopped by a familiar red-head.

"How nice of you to stop by," White smiled down at the shivering girl, a clear look of fear on her face.

"Y-yeah, about that. . . I was just l-leaving so. . " She tried to go around the man, but was stopped. "Leaving so soon? Why not stay a little more?" Alice half expected to be in the prison, locked up, but instead she was in a room; A bed room to be precise.

The bed was a red, besides a few black pillows. A desk off to the left side had giant stacks of paper on it, and various pens were thrown into the trashcan next to it. She quickly looked around the room for anything remotely dangerous to her - besides the giant wall of weapons ranging from swords to knifes - but found nothing, until she saw White again.

"I-I think I should go," Alice squeaked, looking around frantically for any exit. "Why?" White appeared next to her. His crimson eyes staring into hers. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes before White began to move closer and closer to Alice's face, surprisingly, Alice did not move.

Their lips connected in a passionate kiss, tongue against tongue and a few heavy pants escaping Alice's mouth.

As soon as they parted, Alice noticed her mistake and wiped her mouth.

"I think I enjoyed that," White pointed out, "A lot more than you did."

"I didn't like that," She muttered to no one in particular.

"I did," He smirked, "You know why?"

"Because you enjoy seeing people suffer and hope to blow their brains up with all this crazy stuff?"

"Close, but, it's because I love you."

"Huh?" Alice looked awestruck. "W-well, who cares? I don't love you! . . . Sorta." She mumbled the last word, hoping he wouldn't hear. He took in the information bit by bit before piecing it together.

"Let me get this straight, I can love you all I want; but you won't admit you love me?"

"Exactly! I mean, I don't love you."

"Mm," Was White's response. "See you then Alice."

The scenery changed back into the forest, Black appeared in front of her. "You're really lucky that White likes you, or I'd be raping you by now."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Then Black stormed off in the direction of the circus.

"That was. . . AWESOME." Alice thought touching her lips, wondering when her next visit to the Circus would be.

* * *

** I enjoy writing this series.**


	6. Love Like Woe

**For Black's Story, I decided to do a song-fic.  
**

**"Love like Woe" - The Ready Set**

**I don't own HnKnA

* * *

**

_Alice X Black Joker_

_"Damn this Love."

* * *

_

I kissed her,

She seemed to hate it though. Wiping her mouth over and over, mumbling under her breath. I stared at her in amusement then our eyes locked onto each other, the only difference between was that her blue eyes had a trail of tears flowing from them. She ran away from me, and most likely the whole Circus yelling behind her : "Idiot!"

_I kinda feel like it don't make _  
_ like-like-like it don't make_  
_ feel like it don't make sense_

Didn't that "idiot" fall for everyone? Why not me?_  
_

_ I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable_  
_ But I'm finding out loves unreliable_

I can't understand what goes through her mind, and in return I tease her for it. Making sure I'm branded in her mind.

_ I'm giving all I got to make you stay_  
_ Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

Why does she like White more? He's the one that's worse! Damn this Love, I can't believe I ever fell for that bitch._  
_

_ Cause you're a pretty little windstorm on the boulevard_  
_ Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star_

She's been coming here a lot more lately, talking to White more than before and laughing a lot more too. Then one day when White dumped her in the prison with me, she told me that she was in love with White. I ran out of there as fast as I could, clutching my chest.

_ And I might drive myself insane_  
_ If those lips aren't speaking my name_

"White, White! White?"  
She only says his name. Not mine.  
I want those lips to say my name._  
_

_ Cause I got some intuition,_  
_ or maybe I'm superstitious_  
_ But I think you're a pretty sweet pill_  
_ that I'm swallowing down_

Maybe I should drug her.

_ To counter this addiction_  
_ you've got me on a mission_

But she'll hate me, I might as well try to make her fall in love with me.

_ Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?_  
_ Could I say no?_

"Hey Black? Could you help with my . . . love?"

"...Fine.."_  
_

_ Shes got a love like woe_  
_ (whoa oh oh oh)_  
_ Girls got a love like woe_  
_ (whoa oh oh oh)_

"Why does she hurt me so much?"  
_  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense_  
_ Because you're bringing me in_  
_ and now you're kicking me out again_

"Look! They're so pretty huh?"  
"Yeah, I guess so,"  
_  
Loved so strong, then you moved on_  
_ Now I'm hung up in suspense,_  
_ Because you're bringing me in_  
_ And then you're kicking me out again_

"White! Look here! I found this place a few days ago!"  
'Wasn't that our place?'_  
_

_ Its like a hurricane, speed train, shes a moving car_  
_ Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,_  
_ Can I keep up with her pace?_  
_ Kick it into gear when I see that face_

"Alice is coming again, you know,"  
I sucked in my breath and put on my usual face, swearing like there was no tomorrow. Even if seeing that face pained me so.

_ You can take up all my time cause you're the only one_  
_ That can make a storm cloud break_

Her smile that pierced multiple hearts at once.

_ Pulling out the sun_

Her face, unhurt and shining.

_ And I cant get caught in the rain_  
_ Can I get your lips to speak my name?_

That would never turn my way, ever again.

_ Cause I got some intuition,_  
_ or maybe I'm superstitious_

"She loves me, she loves me no- What the Hell am I doing?" I yelled at myself while clutching the half-destroyed flower.

_ But I think you're a pretty sweet pill_  
_ that I'm swallowing down_  
_ To counter this addiction_  
_ you've got me on a mission_

I did things I've never done before, for that foreigner. For her, Alice.

_ Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?_  
_ Could I say no?_

And once those blue eyes bore through my crimson ones, I knew I couldn't reject her and tear her from her true love.

_ Shes got a love like woe_  
_ (whoa oh oh oh)_  
_ Girls got a love like woe_  
_ (whoa oh oh oh)_

Even if White will never love her, I will.

_ I kinda feel like it don't make sense_  
_ Because you're bringing me in_  
_ and now you're kicking me out again_

Every time she kicks me out of her life, I will find a way back.

_ Loved so strong, then you moved on_

If she finds someone else, I'll destroy that person slowly.

_ Now I'm hung up in suspense,_  
_ Because you're bringing me in_  
_ And then you're kicking me out again_

Then maybe one day she'll love me the way she does others.

* * *

**OoC much?  
**

**I made Black sound so Emo. I'll say these are his "inner" thoughts :)  
**


End file.
